Itachi in anderen Umständen
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Bei einer Begegnung mit Tsunade bekommt Itachi ein Jutsu ab, welches zuerst keine Wirkung zeigt. Doch als die Wirkungen klar werden, steckt Itachi in großen Schwierigkeiten. Nicht nur dass das Jutsu nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann, sondern auch das er mit seinem angeborenen Herzfehler dabei sterben kann. Warnung: Mpreg
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Nach einen Jahr, der Forschung hat Kisame ein Jutsu gefunden, dass seine blaue Hautfarbe verschwinden lässt. Nun hat er eine sehr blasse Haut. Zusammen ist er mit Itachi auf Mission geschickt wurden.

Erfolgreich erfüllt machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Quartier. Doch wie es kommen musste, treffen sie auf Naruto und dessen Freunde, allerdings dieses Mal in Begleitung von Tsunade.

Doch etwas verwundert halten sie. „Was treibt die Hokage außerhalb von Konoha. Orochimaru ist doch untergetaucht?", richtet sich der Uchiha an die blonde Frau. „Wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Itachi!", gibt sie ruhig zurück. Eigentlich will sie gerade weiter gehen, als Naruto ohne Erlaubnis auf die Akatsuki stürzt. „Naruto, Nein!", schreit sie, doch zu spät. Naruto hat schon sein Rasengan und springt auf Itachi zu. Dieser aktiviert sein Mangekyou Sharingan. Vor Schmerzen bricht der Chaosninja zusammen. „Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig, Itachi!", richtet sich die Hokage sauer an den schwarz haarigen. „Dann solltest du deine Ninja besser unter Kontrolle haben.", gibt dieser zurück. „Kisame lass uns gehen, der Leader wartet auf unseren Bericht." Gerade als sich die zwei wegdrehen wollen, ergreift Tsuande erneut das Wirt. „Nicht so schnell. Ihr habt einen meiner Ninjas verletzt und dann seit ihr auch noch gesuchte Ninjas. Ich lasse euch doch nicht einfach gehen." „Dann tut etwas dagegen.", antwortet der Uchiha unbeeindruckt.

Tsunade greift mit einem einfachen Ninjutsu an, dieses wehrt Kisame ab. „Halt dich gefälligst daraus, Kisame. Dieser Kampf gehört Itachi und mir!", kommt es wütend von Tsunade. „Schon gut, Kisame sie hat Recht.", sagt der Uchiha an seinen Partner gewand und kommt aus seinem Schutz hervor. „Ich bin fähig mich alleine zu schützen.", setzt er fort. Ohne Worte tritt der Ältere zurück.

Der Kampf weiter, fast abwechselnd greifen sie an und wehren ab. Viel Sinn hat dieser Kampf nicht. Tsunade kann sich wohl soweit gegen das Mangekyou Sharingan schützen, aber schon alleine das normale Sharingan, zeigt ihm, was sie vor hat. Also muss sie etwas machen, wogegen er sich nicht wehren kann. Heiljutsus!

Sie macht schnelle Fingerzeichen und auf einmal geht Itachi auf die Knie. Ihm wird unglaublich warm und dann ist es vorbei. „Was war das?", spricht er zu sich selbst. „Das hat ja nichts gebracht. Chakra Verschwendung!", ruft er ihr zu. „Nein, aber die Auswirkungen, wirst du noch bekommen. Ich beende unseren Kampf, wir werden erwartet. Auf ein nächstes Mal.", mit diesen Worten verabschieden sie sich.

Die zwei Akatsuki gehen zurück ins Quartier, dort geben sie ihren Bericht ab und verziehen sich dann in ihr Zimmer. Der Uchiha überlegt, was die Hokage mit den Worten gemeint haben könnte. Verwirft aber irgendwann jeden Gedanken daran.

Circa zehn Wochen später muss er sich ständig übergeben und isst merkwürdige Essenszusammenstellungen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du bist schwanger, Itachi!", wirft Konan in den Raum. „Das ist nicht möglich. Das hört schon wieder auf.", gibt der Uchiha zurück. Hat allerdings nicht damit gerecht, das Pain gerade in den Raum kommt. „Dennoch bestehe ich darauf, dass du dich jetzt von Kakuzu untersuchen lässt." Itachi gibt keine Widerrede sondern macht sich direkt zu den besagte Nukenin auf.


	2. Jutsu

**Kapitel 1 – Jutsu (11-14 Wochen)**

„ITACHI!", schreit Kisame durch das Hauptquartier der Akatsuki. Wütend öffnet er die Tür zur angedeuteten Krankenstation und erblickte dort den Gesuchten und sichtlich genervten Itachi auf einer Liege. „Hey, kannst du nicht antworten? Der Leader will dich sprechen und zwar sofort!", schnauzt sein Partner ihn an. „Beruhige dich. Ich darf mich nicht bewegen, Kakuzu nimmt mir Blut ab. Wenn der Leader mich unbedingt sofort sprechen möchte, dann muss er wohl zu mir kommen.", sagt Itachi ruhig, zu mehr fähig sieht er auch nicht aus. Nun muss Kisame schon wieder durch das ganze Quartier laufen, doch zum Glück findet er Pain schnell. Inzwischen hat Kakuzu Itachi genug Blut abgenommen und wertet dieses jetzt aus. Da kommt auch schon der Leader rein und schickt Kisame sowie Hidan aus der Krankenstation. „Itachi, ich muss dir was sagen, heute Morgen hat Kakuzu mir die Testergebnisse gegeben, die wir durch deine ‚Morgenübelkeit' haben machen lassen. Da wir dich auf alles haben testen lassen ist heraus gekommen, dass du bestimmte weibliche Hormone hast und davon nicht zu wenigen. Wenn der Bluttest ausgewertet ist, kann ich genauer sagen, ob Konans Vermutung sich bestätigt.", berichtet Pain vorsichtig. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein, ich bin ein Mann, das ist unmöglich.", meint Itachi noch ziemlich gelassen. „Kakuzu mach dich an die Arbeit.", befiehlt der Leader. Pain schickt Itachi zurück auf sein Zimmer, er soll sich bis zum Abend hin ausruhen.

Am späten Nachmittag platzt jedoch Kisame ins Zimmer, gerade als Itachi eingeschlafen ist. „Sag mal geht das auch leiser?", sagt Itachi genervt. „Nein! Pain jagt mich durchs ganze Quartier." „Und ich bin dran schuld…?", eigentlich will Itachi noch etwas sagen, doch da kommt schon der Brechreiz und er muss ins Bad. Als er wiederkommt, bemerkt Kisame sofort, dass der Uchiha sehr blass ist. Umgehend läuft er auf seine Partner zu, er hat Angst dass dieser jeden Moment umkippt. Itachi lässt sich auf seinem Bett nieder. „Es geht schon.", bringt er hervor. Danach legt er sich hin. Sein Teamkollege setzt sich währenddessen auf sein eigenes Bett und mustert den Uchiha genau. „Hast du die Testergebnisse schon?", fragt Kisame besorgt. „Nein, erst heute Abend. Kakuzu wertet sie gerade aus." Kisames besorgter Blick liegt auf dem Uchiha, gerade will er noch was zu diesem sagen, als im nächsten Moment Konan ins Zimmer kommt. „Pain schickt mich, deine Ergebnisse sind da!", sagt sie außer Atem. „Das ging schnell. Ich komme.", gibt Itachi zurück. „Ich richte den beiden aus, dass es wohl noch etwas dauern wird.", sagt sie.

Eine viertel Stunde später trifft Itachi im Büro von Pain ein. „Setz dich.", sagt dieser sofort. „Deine Ergebnisse sind da. Am besten ich mache es kurz. Konans Vermutung hat sich bestätigt. Itachi du bist Schwanger!" „Pain, das geht doch nicht.", sagt der Uchiha entsetzt. „Kakuzu wird es dir beweisen mit einem Ultraschall."

Wenige Minuten später auf der Krankenstation, kann Itachi auf dem Ultraschall die Umrisse eines Babys erkennen.

„Itachi, vor 11 Wochen hat Tsunade dich mit einem Jutsu belegt, ich würde sagen, das sind die Auswirkungen.", versucht Kakuzu es vorsichtig aus zu drücken. „Trotzdem ist das nicht möglich." „Doch, Tsunade ist eine MedicNin. Sie kann sehr viel mit dir anstellen, auch so was." Genervt und wütend über Tsunade will er das Zimmer verlassen. „Halt! Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Medikamente mit." Endlich kann Itachi wieder auf sein Zimmer. Er schmeißt die Medikamente auf sein Bett und geht erst mal ins Bad, die Übelkeit überwältig ihn erneut. Als er sich einigermaßen fühlt erhebt er sich. Im Türrahmen bleibt er noch mal kurz stehen, in dem Moment kommt Kisame rein. „Schon wieder?", fragt dieser. Es komm nur ein leichtes nicken von dem Uchiha. „Kisame, hilfst du mir bitte." Diese bitte auszusprechen fällt Itachi nicht leicht, er nimmt nie Hilfe in Anspruch. Jedoch ist ihm schwindelig. Sein Partner kommt auf ihn zu und pack ihm Arm um ihn zu stützen. Als Itachi dann auf dem Bett sitzt räumt Kisame die Medikamente weg. „Danke.", sagt der Uchiha leise. „Bitte.", gibt sein Partner zurück und setzt sich auf sein eigenes Bett.

Drei Wochen später ist Itachi die Übelkeit los. „Itachi, warte!", ruft Deidara. „Was ist?" „Du solltest dich schonen. Geh nicht auf Mission.", fleht der Blonde. „Lass das sein. Ich entscheide selbst. Lass uns gehen Kisame!" Als die zwei ein paar hundert Meter vom Quartier entfernt sind, fragt Kisame: „Noch Probleme?" „Nein! Mir geht es super. Ich bin voll einsatzfähig." Dennoch geht es langsamer als gewohnt in Richtung Konoha-Gakure. „Itachi, ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir hier unser Lager aufschlagen!", meint Kisame. „Es gibt keine Lager auf Missionen, Kisame." „Dann schau mich an und sag mir, dass du keine Pause benötigst." Damit muss sich Itachi geschlagen geben, denn Kisame hat Recht. Die letzten Wochen haben ihn ziemlich geschwächt.

Auf der Stelle macht Kisame Fingerzeichen, so erscheint eine kleine Überdachung an einem Baum und ein Decke darunter. Dort lässt Itachi sich nieder, während Kisame sich um ein wenig Feuerholz kümmert. Als Kisame genügend Feuerholz gesammelt hat und dieses auch schon zum brennen gebracht hat, spricht der Uchiha ihn an. „Du kennst mich zu lange." „Ist zurzeit besser so.", gibt der Angesprochene wieder. „Besser du als Deidara.", meint Itachi. „Ich kenne dich gut genug. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht einsperren lässt und man das auch nicht kann. … Soll ich etwas Reis kochen?", fragt der Ältere. Der Angesprochene nickt. Kisame schaut ihn an, sein Gesicht ist blass und man kann erkennen, dass er erschöpft ist.

Nachdem die beiden eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen haben, legt sich Itachi hin. Kisame legt seinen Mantel über ihn. Dankbar kuschelt sich Itachi darin ein.

Am Morgen schlägt der Uchiha seine Augen auf, das erste was er sieht ist der Wald in dichten Nebel. „Endlich aufgewacht?", hört er die Stimme seines Partners fragen. „Solange habe ich gar nicht geschlafen." Bei diesen Worten richtet er sich auf und will Kisame seinen Mantel wieder geben, doch dieser lehnt ab. „Behalt ihn noch bis es wärmer ist. Nach den letzten Wochen ist dein Immunsystem noch nicht wieder ganz hergestellt.", gibt Kisame zu verstehen.

Schließlich frühstücken sie ausgiebig. Als die Sonne aufgeht, bekommt Kisame seinen Mantel zurück und sie brechen nach Konoha auf. Am späten Nachmittag kommen sie an, sie melden sich am Haupteingang an und werden dann von 10 Anbus zu Tsunade gebrach. Im Büro schickt Tsunade die Anbus vor die Tür und bieten den zwei Akatsukis jeweils einen Stuhl an, doch sie lehnen ab.

„Ihr seid wegen dem Jutsu hier.", sagt sie nüchtern. „Richtig, ich will keinen Kampf. Es geht mir nur um meinen Bruder, deshalb nehme jetzt bitte das Jutsu von mir.", erklärt Itachi ruhig. „Das geht nicht mehr… Vor drei Wochen wäre der letzte Termin gewesen. Du bist zu spät, Itachi. … Entschuldige, wenn ich es könnte würde ich das Jutsu von dir nehmen, doch es ist nun kein Jutsu mehr sondern Realität. Wenn ich es könnte würde ich es sofort tun. Eigentlich wollte ich es nur als Abschreckung nutzen. Ich war der Ansicht, dass du selbst eine Lösung findest oder früh genug hier sein würdest. Anscheinend haben die Anzeichen zu spät eingesetzt.", erklärt Tsunade ruhig, schaut Itachi allerdings nicht an. „Was soll das heißen? Das Jutsu muss doch rückgängig gemacht werden können!", sagt Itachi laut und schlägt mit voller Kraft auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Leider ist es zu spät, es ist nur bis zur 10 allerhöchstens bis zur 12. Woche ein Jutsu, danach wird es Realität. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich empfehle dir zurück in euer Versteck zu gehen und dich zu schonen. Es wird dir viel Abverlangen, wenn man bedenkt… Es wird euch keiner verfolgen. Du hast was gut, schließlich bin ich Schuld an deinem jetzigen Zustand.", erklärt sie, schaut ihn dieses Mal aber an.

„Ich akzeptiere es, doch einsperren ist nicht. Allerdings seid ihr persönlich dafür zuständig, dass mein Bruder stärker wird und vor allem nichts zustößt.", erwidert der Uchiha." Versprochen, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." „Kisame wir sind fertig, lass uns gehen.", richtet sich Itachi an seinen Partner und will sich umdrehen. „Wartet!" „Was ist denn noch?" Itachi klingt genervt. „Ich werde euch ein Zimmer für heute Nacht geben, es ist spät und deiner Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen, bist du erschöpft. Ruht euch aus. Anbus werden euch beschützen, außerdem würde ich gerne eine MedicNin ins Vertrauen ziehen, die dich regelmäßig untersucht.", sagt Tsunade. „Einverstanden, aber nur die Eine, kein Anderer erfährt davon!", gibt der Uchiha wieder. Ein Nicken kommt von Tsunade.


	3. Untersuchung

**Kapitel 2 – Untersuchung (14 Wochen)**

„Shizune, hol Anbuteam 7 und rufe Genma ich habe eine Mission für ihn!", schreit Tsunade. Kurz darauf erscheint Anbuteam 7 vor den zwei Akatsuki. Eine rosa haarige, dieser erkennt er sofort, Sakura Haruno. Neben ihr ein Ninja mit sehr blasser Haut und schwarzen kurzen Haaren, auch bekannt, Sai. Neben diesem der blonde Chaot, Naruto. Sasukes Sensai, Kakashi, steht neben ihm und zum Schluss ein Anbu, dessen Namen Itachi nicht kennt. Aller erscheinen in einer Rauchwolke, sodass sie die Akatsuki noch nicht bemerkt haben. „Das sind…" „Mir sind alle bekannt. Sie versuchen meinen Bruder zwanghaft hierher zurück zu bringen.", unterbricht Itachi die Hokage. Auf der Stelle dreht sich Sakura um, sie schaut in seine schwarzen Augen. „Team 7 eure Mission lautet, diese zwei zu beschützen, sie werden die Nacht bleiben. Sie stehen unter meinem Schutz!", sagt Tsunade bevor Sakura irgendetwas sagen kann.

„Aber sie sind NukeNins!", regt sich Naruto sofort auf. „Das rückt vorerst in den Hintergrund. Ihr seit Anbus, keine weiteren Fragen. Benimm dich Naruto! Sakura, Itachi bleibt ihr noch kurz, die anderen warten bitte vor der Tür!", befiehlt Tsunade. „Kisame bleibt!", sagt Itachi. Die anderen verlassen den Raum.

„Ich habe noch eine extra Aufgabe für dich Sakura. Du wirst Itachi nun in regelmäßigen Abständen untersuchen. Erinnerst du dich an das Jutsu, das ich dir vor ein paar Wochen beigebracht habe?" „Ja!" „Was weißt du alles darüber?", fragt Tsunade. „Damit kann man jede beliebige Person schwängern ohne sie zu berühren. Es ist nicht Geschlechtsabhängig. Es verursacht in der Regel ab der starke Symptome wie Übelkeit, ein Ziehen in der Brust oder Unterleibsschmerzen. Die Höchstgrenze zum Rückgängig machen liegt bei 12 Wochen, aber eigentlich sollte man es ab Ende der nicht mehr rückgängig machen, da es ab dann Realität ist. Aber was hat das jetzt mit meinem Auftrag zu tun?" „Ich habe Itachi damit vor 14 Wochen belegt. … Leider kommt er zu spät. Das Gegenjutsu ist sehr leicht und findet jeder heraus, aber bei Itachi sind die Symptome zu spät aufgetreten. …", beginnt Tsunade zu erklären. „Willst du damit sagen, Itachi ist schwanger?", fragt Sakura entsetzt. „So sieht es aus!", antwortet Itachi selbst. „Du kennst die Risiken bei einer solchen Schwangerschaft, deshalb ist es am besten wenn du ihn betreust was die Untersuchungen betrifft." „Ich verstehe.", antwortet Sakura. „Hole alles was du für ihn brauchst aus meinen privaten Vorräten. Ich möchte morgen einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen.", erklärt die Hokage. „JA!", bestätigt die Haruno. „Itachi, ich hoffe wir begegnen uns danach nicht als Feinde. Falls was ist richte dich an mich oder Sakura! Außerdem bist weder du noch dein Partner, ein Feind Konohas, bis das vorbei ist.", schließt die Hokage ab. „Solange du deinen Part erfühlst, werden wir uns nicht als Feinde begegnen. Noch eins, ich hätte gerne Berichte darüber!", mit diesen Worten dreht sich Itachi zur Tür.

Auf dem Weg zur Gaststätte schauen die Bewohner Konohas zu den zwei Akatsuki. „Kakashi-Sensai?", spricht Naruto ihn an. „Wie oft noch, ich bin nicht mehr dein Sensai. Einfach nur Kakashi. Was ist?" „Wieso gibt Oma-Tsunade uns so einen Auftrag?" „Das gehört dazu.", antwortet er.

„Hast du Sasuke in letzter Zeit gesehen?", wendet sich die Haruno an den Uchiha. „Vor über vier Wochen, da ging es ihm gut. Er lernt viel.", antwortet er. Sie nickt und schaut wieder zu Boden. „Sasuke kommt alleine gut zurecht, es ist besser du sorgst dich nicht um ihn!", ergänzt er.

Nun kommen sie endlich in der Gaststätte an, Kakashi regelt alles. Sakura bringt die Zwei in ihr Zimmer. Sai bezieht seine Position vor der Tür, während die Anderen weiter weg stehen. Sakura geht mit rein. Die rosa haarige fühlt sich nicht sonderlich wohl. Kisame geht ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Küche legt sein Zeug dort ab und verschwindet dann ins Bad. Sakura legt ihre Tasche auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa. Itachi legt seinen Mantel ab.

„Itachi?", spricht sie ihn erneut schüchtern an. „Einen Moment, ich möchte nur ein Glas Wasser trinken.", sagt dieser.

Danach legt er sich auf das Sofa, doch bevor Sakura beginnen kann verlangt er noch etwas. „Niemand anderes erfährt davon, das musst du versprechen!" „Versprochen, Itachi! Ich kenne das Jutsu gut, ich habe es vor zwei Wochen selbst von Tsunade erlernt. Ich werde…" „Fang einfach an, du brauchst nichts zu erklären.", unterbricht der Uchiha sie.

Während Sakura ihn untersucht herrscht ein unangenehmes Schweigen, jedoch traut sie sich nicht Itachi anzusprechen. „Ich merke, dass dir die Stille unangenehm ist.", durchbricht der Uchiha diese Stille. „Etwas", gibt die rosahaarige zu. „Es ist eher mir unangenehm! Ich denke dir kann ich vertrauen.", gibt der Uchiha zurück. „Das kann ich verstehen! Erzähl ruhig." „Ich weiß wohl theoretisch was bei einer Schwangerschaft passiert, zumindest bei einer Frau. Aber was auf mich zukommt weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es mir Recht geschieht. Ich sehe es als Strafe an und gleichzeitig wieder als etwas Gutes." „Ein Kind zu bekommen ist ein Geschenk, auch wenn es gewisse Risiken bedeutet.", erwidert Sakura. „Für dich ist ein Kind ein Geschenk, aber nicht für mich, ich habe es nicht verdient.", in seiner Stimme klingt ein wenig Reue und Traurigkeit mit. „Itachi, ich … ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso verdienst du es nicht?", Sakura ist ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich habe zu viel Angerichtet, gemordet.", gibt der Uchiha reuevoll zurück. Keiner sagt daraufhin ein Wort.

„Ich komme damit zurecht. Also, kommen wir auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. Ich bekomme jetzt bestimmt gesagt, ich soll mich viel ausruhen und auf keine Missionen mehr gehen, hab ich Recht?", durchbricht Itachi die Stille. „Em… ja so was würde ich sagen, als deine betreuende Ärztin. Gibt es ein Problem damit?", die Haruno schaut ihm in die Augen. „Ehrlich gesagt ja. Ich kann wohl im Hauptquartier bleiben, das wäre alles kein Problem, doch halte ich es dort nie lange aus. Die letzten drei Wochen waren für mich ein Horror. Ich bin Einzelgänger, nur Kisame darf immer bei mir sein, irgendwann habe ich mich einfach an ihn gewöhnt. Wie du siehst lasse ich mich nicht einsperren, ich bin meistens Unterwegs um nicht an meine Taten denken zu müssen, auch wenn ich dadurch alles nur noch verschlimmere.", so endet der Uchiha. „Verstehe! Na gut, ich lockere das alles etwas. Du musst nicht im Quartier bleiben, allerdings bestehe ich darauf, dass du dich etwas auf den Missionen schonst. Du wirst schon merken wie viel Ruhe du brauchst. Ich kann dir ja schlecht verbieten nicht auf Missionen zu gehen, du würdest sowieso nicht auf mich hören.", gibt die rosa haarige zurück. „Da hast du Recht, ich lasse mir nichts verbieten.", wirft Itachi ein. Nun setzt er sich auf. „Versprich mir bitte nur eines!", fordert die junge Frau. „Na gut." „Mach bitte schon mal eine längere Pause, es muss ja nicht im Hauptquartier sein und vor allem informiere mich sofort, wenn du plötzlich Schmerzen bekommst oder Blutungen.", die Haruno ist sehr ernst. „Ich verspreche es. Kisame wird dafür sorgen." „Falls sonst was sein sollte, kannst du mich gerne kontaktieren. Wann immer du willst, Itachi." „Das werde ich und noch eins. Wenn ich meinen Bruder sehe gebe ich dir Bescheid." „Vielen Dank." Sakura wird leicht rot.

Sakura setzt ihre Untersuchung fort. Zum Ende nimmt sie ihm Blut ab. „Das wäre es dann, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, aber zuerst komme ich zu den bisherigen Ergebnissen. … Bis jetzt gibt es keine Komplikationen. Deine Werte sind normal, soweit ich das ohne die Blutanalyse feststellen kann. Erst mal wirst du keine Probleme haben, erst später wenn das Kind sich schneller entwickelt. Du musst zusätzliche Hormone nehme, eventuell auch Vitamine. Ich werde dir alles aufschreiben." „Danke, schreib es hier auf." Itachi reicht ihr eine Schriftrolle.

_Itachi Uchiha_

_21 Jahre_

_Feststellung der Schwangerschaft in der 11. Woche_

_1. Vorsorgeuntersuchung fand in der 14. Woche statt_

_Behandelnde Ärztinnen sind Tsunade & Sakura Haruno (Wohnort Konoha-Gakure)_

_falls beide nicht da sind an Shizune wenden._

_Vitamine & Hormone werden zusätzlich gegeben_

…

…

…

Sakura reicht ihm die Rolle und wendet sich kurz ihrer Tasche zu. In der Zeit packt Itachi die Schriftrolle weg. „Ich habe vorhin gesagt bis auf eine Kleinigkeit wäre ich fertig.", setzt Sakura an „Ja, das ist richtig, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Sie nickt. „Legst du dich bitte noch einmal hin, ich muss…" Ihre Hand wandert zu seinem T-Shirt, doch dann zögert sie. „Darf ich?", fragt sie eingeschüchtert. Itachi umschließt ihre Hand, die dadurch sein T-Shirt ergreift, und zieht es hoch, sodass sein Bauch zum Vorschein kommt, ein kaum sichtbarer Bauchansatz kommt zum Vorschein, allerdings für ein geschultes Auge gut erkennbar. „Das wolltest du doch." Bei diesen Worten lässt er ihre Hand wieder los. „Wir sind zurzeit keine Feinde, also habe keine Angst. Du bist meine Ärztin und ich dein Patient, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Also erledige deine Arbeit. Ich werde dir nichts tun.", erklärt der Uchiha.

Sakura nickt zur Verständnis, dann tastet sie behutsam seinen Bauch ab. Man kann noch nicht wirklich etwas erkennen, sein Bauch sieht flach aus, aber Sakura kann die kaum merkbare Erhebung erkennt. „So die Untersuchung ist endgültig beendet. Ich treffe dich in elf Wochen im Wald des Schreckens.", sagt Sakura. „Verschieben wir es eine Woche nach vorne." „Gut! Ich werde nun meinen Posten beziehen. Ich sehe dich morgen früh. Ruh dich die Nacht gut aus!" Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf ihren zarten Lippen. „Bis morgen, Sakura.", erwidert Itachi und lächelt zurück.

Nun schließt die Haruno die Tür hinter sich.


	4. Alltag

**Kapitel 3 – Alltag (14 Wochen)**

Kisame kommt aus dem Bad. Itachi schaut zu ihm, sein Blick haftet an seinem Partner, denn er trägt nur seine Hose. Auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit zusammen sind, sehen sie sich doch selten so. Der Uchiha muss feststellen, dass sein Partner wirklich mehr als durchtrainiert ist. Kisame merkt seinen Blick und zieht sich schnell sein T-Shirt an, dann verschwindet er in die kleine Küche. Itachi schüttelt den Kopf und fragt sich was mit ihm los ist.

Als Kisame aus der Küche kommt, setzt sich Itachi auf. Sein Partner hält ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. Itachi nimmt diese entgegen und rückt, sodass Kisame sich zu ihm setzen kann. „Und?", fragt Kisame. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich soll mich die Nacht ausruhen und dann gehen wir morgen zurück zum Hauptquartier. Ich habe ein paar Informationen ab zu geben.", antwortet Itachi. „Würdest du gerne hier bleiben?", hackt Kisame nach, da er den Ton in der Stimme seines Partners gehört hat, die seine Sehnsucht zum Vorschein bringt. „Nein, auch wenn die Hokage es unter diesen Bedingungen erlauben würde. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, dafür habe ich zu viel Schreckliches in diesem Dorf angerichtet.", erklärt der Uchiha. Ein nicken kommt von Kisame.

Die Beiden beschließen sich etwas zu Essen zu machen, da es bestimmt nicht so gut wäre, wenn sie in ein Restaurant gehen, die Leute in Konoha würden schreckliche Angst bekommen, schließlich sind die Beiden gefürchtete NukeNins die zu den Akatsukis gehören. Nachdem sie ausgiebig gegessen haben, legt sich Itachi etwas aufs Sofa und genießt die Ruhe, denn sie brauchen sich vor niemanden in Acht zu nehmen. Kisame kommt wieder mit zwei Tassen. „Danke.", nuschelt Itachi, als er diese entgegen nimmt. Kisame setzt sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas. „Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst, du bist erschöpft.", stellt Kisame fest. „Behalt du über drei Wochen nichts bei dir, dann wirst du merken wie das an dir zerrt.", gibt der Uchiha etwas zickig zurück, dabei richtet er sich auf, um an seinem Tee zu nippen. Da jetzt genügend Platz auf dem Sofa ist, setzt Kisame sich richtig zu seinem Partner.

„Was ist eigentlich mit weiteren Missionen?", stellt Kisame die Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Abend bedrückt. „Eigentlich soll ich nicht, aber da ich Sakura erklärt habe, dass ich mich nicht einsperren lasse hat sie es mir erlaubt, allerdings muss ich zwischendurch öfters rasten und ab und an eine längere Pause machen. Sie meinte ich würde schon merken, wie viel Ruhe ich benötige.", antwortet der Uchiha.

Die Beiden unterhalten sich noch eine Weile, was eigentlich auch selten geschieht, da Beide nicht besonders redselig sind. Itachi hat seine Tasse schon lange leer und gähnt ausgiebig. „Es ist spät geworden, ich möchte morgen zeitig los, also werde ich jetzt schlafen gehen.", sagt er und erhebt sich. Nun leert auch Kisame seine Tasse. „Ich komme mit, ich werde nur die Tasse noch in die Küche stellen." So geht der Uchiha schon einmal vor, als Kisame kommt, hält Itachi sich im Türrahmen fest. „Was ist los?", fragt sein Partner besorgt. „Nur einer dieser Schwindelanfälle.", gibt Itachi zurück.

Kisame führt ihm zum Bett. In der Hoffnung dass es gleich vorbei ist, lässt Itachi sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Kisame zieht in der Zeit alles bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Doch Itachi geht es nicht viel besser, so hilft Kisame ihm beim aus ziehen. Etwas was der Uchiha vor ein paar Wochen nie zugelasen hätte.

Beiden schlafen schnell ein.

Bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwacht Kisame. Er muss zugeben, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen hat. Im Hauptquartier sind sie wohl sicher, dennoch herrscht da zur jeder Uhrzeit Trubel, da alle zu verschiedenen Zeiten auf Mission gehen und daher jeder einen anderen Schlafrhythmus hat. Kisame zieht sich an und verlässt leise das Zimmer. In der Küche setzt er schon mal Tee auf. Dann schaut er nach seinen Aufsichtspersonen, nur Sai ist wach, die anderen schlafen. Da alles in Ordnung ist holt Kisame sich nun eine Tasse Tee und stellt sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtet seinen Partner beim schlafen.

Itachi bemerkt im Schlaf diesen Blick und erwacht. Müde reibt er sich die Augen. „Ist die Nacht etwa schon rum?", fragt er gähnend und richtet sich auf. „Schon seit einer guten Stunde.", antwortet sein Partner. Als Itachi aufsteht kommt er direkt auf Kisame zu und schnappt sich seine Tasse. Den letzten Schluck nimmt Itachi und drückt Kisame dann die leere Tasse wieder in die Hand. Kisame interessiert das wenig, lieber beobachtet er Itachi beim anziehen. Er mustert ihn genau. Doch er findet kein Anzeichen dafür, dass Itachi schwanger ist. Auch Itachi ist unheimlich gut durchtrainiert. „Nein, man sieht noch nichts und das ist auch besser so!", sagt Itachi, als er den Blick seines Partners bemerkt. Darauf gibt Kisame nichts von sich zu hören. Itachi hat sich in der Zeit angezogen. Die beiden gehen in die Küche, als erstes holt der Uchiha sich den restlichen Tee, denn ich den letzten Wochen hat er festgestellt, das ihm dann nicht übel wird.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück und einer Dusche, packen sie ihr Zeug zusammen und lassen sich von dem Anbuteam zum Ausgang begleiten. „Richtet Tsunade einen Dank für die Nacht auf ihre Kosten aus.", sagt der Uchiha noch monoton ohne sich um zu drehen. „Machen wir!", ruft Sakura ihm hinterher.

Da es Itachi wirklich gut geht, schaffen sie den Rückweg in einem halben Tag. Im Quartier hat der Uchiha Glück, dass Deidara auf Mission ist. Als erstes geht es zum Leader. „Schön dass ihr zurück seid. Was konnte Tsunade für dich tun?", begrüßt der Leader die Beiden, richtet sich jedoch sofort an Itachi. „Leider nichts, außer mich ärztlich zu unterstützen.", antwortet der Angesprochene knapp. „Etwas mehr Informationen wären nicht schlecht, Itachi Uchiha!", gibt Pain zu verstehen. „Das Jutsu kann nicht mehr Rückgängig gemacht werden, dafür bin ich schon zu weit. Tsunade hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass ich es früher merke oder selbst eine Lösung finde, was nicht der Fall war. Ich stehe bei Ihr unter Beobachtung was die Schwangerschaft angeht. Sakura und sie sind für mich Verantwortlich. Ich habe noch ein paar Untersuchungen vor mir. Bis das vorüber ist bin ich kein Feind von Konoha genauso wenig Kisame, da ich Begleitung nötig habe.", erklärt Itachi so kurz wie möglich. „Okay, was ist mit Missionen?" „Sind erlaubt solange ich mir das selbst zutraue.", mit diesen Worten verschwindet Itachi, Kisame folgt ihm, legt allerdings vorher noch die Schriftrolle von Sakura auf den Schreibtisch des Leaders.

Der Uchiha geht schnurstracks in Richtung seines Zimmers. Als erstes legt er seinen Mantel ab und öffnet eines der kleinen Fenster. Dann setzt er sich aufs Bett, da kommt auch Kisame rein, schließlich müssen sie sich ein Zimmer teilen.

„Ich bin müde.", gibt Itachi von sich. „Schlaf ein wenig, ich werde den Bericht schreiben und mich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten.", antwortet Kisame, legt seinen Mantel auf sein Bett und geht wieder.

Itachi ist dankbar über diese Ruhe, so kann er ein wenigen nachdenken und dann schlafen, das mag er an Kisame, er geht wenn er selbst alleine sein will.

Gegen Abend erwacht Itachi wieder und beschließt ebenfalls in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen. Dort findet er Kakuzu, Hidan und Kisame vor. „Itachi, wie ist es in Konoha gelaufen? Dein Partner wollte uns nichts sagen und mit dem Leader habe ich noch nicht gesprochen!", sprich Kakuzu ihn an. Der Uchiha setzt sich hin bevor er antwortet. „Wie weit sind alle anderen eingeweiht?", stellt Itachi die Gegenfrage. „Alle wissen Bescheid, darauf hat Pain bestanden.", gibt Kakuzu zurück. „Tsunade konnte nichts mehr machen, ich bin schon zu weit. Ich werde es bekommen müssen. Die Hokage hat mir Unterstützung bereitgestellt und eine MedicNin, Sakura Haruno. Bis das hier vorbei ist bin ich mit Konoha nicht verfeindet. Ich werde solange sozusagen aus dem Bingobuch gestrichen, genauso Kisame.", erklärt Itachi. Sein Partner steht auf und holt Itachi eine Tasse Tee. „Der Leader wird euch bestimmt noch informieren, aber erst nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Itachi.", sagt Kisame, als er Itachi die Tasse hinstellt.

Damit hat Itachi verstanden, das der Leader nach ihm verlangt. „Das wird nicht vor morgen sein.", ergänzt der Uchiha. Eine Weile verbringen sie noch im Aufenthaltsraum, doch gegen Mitternacht beschließt Itachi sich schlafen zu legen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Itachi als erster, deshalb schnappt er sich frisches Zeug und verschwindet unter die Dusche. Da es nur ein Gemeinschaftsbad gibt, denn die kleine Bäder die zum Zimmer gehören haben nur eine Toilette und eine Waschbecken, kann er nicht vermeiden, einen der andern Akatsuki Mitgliedern zu begegnen. Er ärgert sich nur gerade dass es Deidara sein muss, der in der Nacht von einer Mission wiedergekehrt war.

„Itachi, du bist schon wieder zurück.", gibt der Blonde schnell von sich. „Ja.", lässt Itachi genervt von sich hören. Da Itachi keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hat, legt er sein frisches Zeug in eine der Ablagen und geht dann in den Vorraum der Duschen, dort legt er seine Kleidung ab. Er schnappt sich Waschzeug aus dem Regel und geht in eine der unterteilten Duschen, dieses macht er nur wenn Deidara da ist, ansonsten hat er kein Problem die große Gemeinschaftsdusche zu nutzen.

Leider hat er Pech, das Deidara ebenfalls duschen geht. Nach ein paar Minuten hört er erneut die Tür zur Dusche aufgehen. „Guten Morgen, Kisame.", lässt der Blonde zur Begrüßung hören. So hatte Itachi seine Neugier gestillt. Doch er weiß, dass Kisame ebenfalls so ungern mit Deidara in der Gemeinschaftsdusche ist wie er selbst. Schnell öffnet er den Spalt seiner Einzeldusche, die mindestens für drei Leute reichen würde. Kisame erblickt ihn sofort. Itachi winkt ihn zu sich rein und Kisame folgt dieser Geste sofort, damit ist auch er aus dem Schneider.

„Vielen Dank.", flüstert Kisame sofort. „Kein Problem.", gibt der Uchiha zurück. Die Beiden gönnen sich eine lange Dusche in der Hoffnung das Deidara in der Zeit verschwindet, was allerdings nicht der Fall ist. So schleicht Kisame sich aus der Dusche und holt die Handtücher.

Nun kommt auch noch Sasori in die Dusche. „Deidara, beeil dich, der Leader lässt uns rufen!", schreit er. „Komme sofort." Itachi und Kisame warten bis Deidara gegangen ist um sich an zu zeihen.

Dann gehen sie in den Aufenthaltsraum, Konan war so nett für die Beiden das Frühstück auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Pain will euch nach dem Frühstück sprechen.", sagt sie dabei und geht dann. „Wie sieht's aus Itachi, wie willst du weiter machen?" „Ich werde die nächste Mission annehmen, noch ist ja nichts zu sehen und behindern tut es mich nicht. Erst mal können wir ganz normal weiter auf Mission gehen. Wenn das nicht mehr geht, sehe ich weiter.", gibt er zurück. Kisame nickt.

Nach einen ausgiebigen Frühstück gehen sie zu Pain, der schon auf die Beiden gewartet hat.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe eben Deidara auf eine weitere Mission geschickt, sonst wäre es nur wieder in Streit ausgeartet. Aber zum eigentlichen Thema, traust du dir weitere Missionen zu?", beginnt der Leader. „Ich sehe Keine Probleme, wieso ich das nicht sollte.", gibt der Schwangere zurück. „Gut, dann habe ich eine Mission für euch." Pain erklärt ihnen die Mission, Itachi stimmt zu, wobei Kisame nicht so einverstanden ist, da es eine gefährliche Mission ist.

Dennoch machen sie sich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg, zuvor hatte Kisame einige Sachen, wie Decken und Essen in einer besonderen Schriftrolle versiegelt, um auf einen Rucksack verzichten zu können.


	5. Unterwegs

**Kapitel 4 – Unterwegs (14-16 Wochen)**

So machen sich die Zwei auf den Weg. Es ist eine Mission über mehrere Wochen, sodass sie die erst nach drei Wochen bis auf eine Kleinigkeit beenden können. Gerade haben sie die Gefahr hinter sich gelassen. Nur noch ein paar Stunden trenn sie von ihrem Ziel, doch Kisame ist der Ansicht, dass sie außer Gefahr sind und deshalb eine Pause machen sollten, die Itachi gerne nimmt, nachdem Kisame ihn überredet hat. Sie schlagen ein Lager an einer heißen Quelle auf. Sie hatten die letzten drei Wochen nur mit kurzen Pausen verbracht. In der Höhle macht Kisame ein Feuer. Dann kocht er ein wenig Reis.

Nachdem sie diesen zu sich genommen haben, zieht Kisame seine Kleidung aus, da diese bis auf die Haut nass vom Dauerregen ist. Nun steht Kisame nur noch mit einer Boxershort vor dem Uchiha, der noch zögert. Schließlich hat bis jetzt niemand seinen Zustand gesehen. „Itachi, zieh deine Kleidung aus! Du wirst sonst noch krank. Bis jetzt hast du dich noch nie so angestellt.", meint Kisame. „Es ist nun auch ein wenig anders.", gibt Itachi zurück. „Zieh dich aus oder ich tue es!", verlangt sein Partner. So zieht der Uchiha seinen Mantel selbst aus, doch dann zögert er wieder, das kann sein Partner nicht mit ansehen. Kisame greift nach Itachis Shirt und zieht es ihm schnell aus, dann stoppt auch er, denn ein kleiner Bauch ist zum Vorschein gekommen. Von diesem wird Kisame im Bann gehalten. „Ich wollte es nicht, geh bitte.", durchbricht Itachi die Stille und hält seine Hände schützend vor seinen Bauch. „Nein, ich werde nicht gehen! Zieh jetzt deine Hose aus, ich möchte nicht, dass du krank wirst. Ich gebe dir eine Decke.", antwortet Kisame. So zieht Itachi auch seine Hose aus und setzt sich ans Feuer, dort reicht Kisame ihm die Decke. In die Decke eingewickelt starrt er ins Feuer. „Itachi, ich bitte dich jetzt um eine Sache." „Mmh.", gibt der Uchiha von sich und schaut zu seinem Partner. „Vertrau mir! Ich weiß über deinen Zustand Bescheid, also versteck es nicht. Sag einfach wenn was ist." „Du nervst Kisame!", antwortet Itachi, nickt aber dann. „So kenn ich dich. Vertraust du mir von nun an alles an?" „Ja! Ich hätte dann gerne noch etwas zu Essen, ich habe schon seit Tagen Heißhunger!"

Itachi isst noch eine Portion Reis. Währenddessen ist Kisames T-Shirt getrocknet, dieser gibt es Itachi. „Danke."

Sie sitzen noch eine Weile dort bis es aufhört zu regnen und Kisame vorschlägt die heiße Quelle zu besuchen, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt ist. Das nimmt der Uchiha gerne an. Sie nehmen sich ihre Kleidung und begeben sich dort hin. Itachi geht zuerst hinein. Das Wasser hat genau die richtige Temperatur um sich wieder auf zu wärmen. „Tsunade hatte kein Recht dir das an zu tun.", beginnt Kisame „Nein, das ist okay. Schließlich hat alles einen Zweck, sie trägt keine Schuld. Das alles lehrt mich etwas. Allerdings bin ich in der Zeit etwas auf dich angewiesen.", erwidert Itachi „Wir sind Partner, uns trennt keiner mehr. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, das verspreche ich dir!" „Ich danke dir." „Lass uns die Mission beenden und dann ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren!" Itachi nickt. Die Beiden ziehen ihre Kleidung an und machen sich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie beenden die Mission ohne weitere Probleme. Auf dem Rückweg rasten sie wieder in der Höhle, denn Itachi hat bemerkt, dass er eine Pause braucht die länger als eine Stunde ist. Am Abend bekommen sie überraschend Besuch, doch als sich eine zierliche Gestalt an der Höhlenwand festhält, erkennt er sie. Sakura. Blut verschmiert tritt sie weiter in die Höhle ein. Kisame stütz sie, als er merkt wie stark ihre Beine zittern. Er setzt sie neben Itachi ab und weckt ihn. „Pass auf Sakura auf! Ich hole Wasser.", sagt Kisame. Schon ist Itachi hellwach, er hält sie aufrecht. „Was ist passiert?", fragt der Uchiha. „Orochimaru. Ich… Sasuke…er…ich…" „Beruhige dich. Was ist mit Sasuke? Was hat mein Bruder getan?" „Er… er hat… hat… er hat mich gerettet." „Das ist doch gut." „Wieso? Wieso hat er das getan?", sie schaut den Uchiha an. „Er liebt dich, ganz tief in seinem Herzen liebt er dich immer noch." In diesem Moment kommt Kisame zurück, er stellt das Wasser neben Sakura ab und gibt Itachi ein Tuch, dieser taucht es ins Wasser und beginnt das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Erst jetzt beruhigt sie sich, ihr Puls verlangsamt sich wieder. Kisame legt eine Decke um ihre Schultern. „Itachi, du bleibst bei ihr. Ich schau mich mal draußen um."

Als Kisame weg ist bedankt sich die Haruno. Kisame findet nichts, daher legt er sich als erster hin, da er von allen am wenigsten geschlafen hat. Erst als dieser schläft rück Sakura näher an Itachi, der sich näher ans Feuer gesetzt hat. Er lehnt an der Felswand, die Beine leicht angewinkelt. Sakura legt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Da legt er einen Arm um sie. „Hast du dich nicht früher getraut?", fragt er leise. „Es ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Eigentlich sind wir Feinde." „Das ist vorübergehend aufgehoben. Du zitterst ein wenig, ist dir kalt?" Seine Stimme klingt liebevoll. „Setz dich zwischen meine Beine, dann teilen wir uns Kisames Mantel." Sakura klettert geschickt über sein Bein. Er nimmt Kisames Mantel von seinen Schultern und legt diesem um sie, als sie sich an seine Brust lehnt. Er legt seine Arme um sie und drückt sie leicht an sich. „So besser?", fragt er leise dennoch voller Gefühl und schaut ihr dabei in ihre wundervollen Augen. „Ja, viel besser. Deine Augen…", sie beginnt zu stottern. „Was ist mit meinen Augen?", hackt er nach, auch wenn er genau weiß was sie meint. „Deine Augen zeigen… Besorgnis und Liebe… obwohl du so viel Schlimmes getan hast, und seine… seine sind so kalt… ohne jede Emotion, doch deine sind… trüb, als…" „Als was?" „Als wärest du fast Blind!", es fällt Sakura schwer das aus zu sprechen. „Das bin ich auch fast. Das Mangekyou Sharingan verlangt mein Augenlicht auf Dauer. Es macht mir nichts, ohne die vielen starken Medikamente die ich nehme, würde ich gar nicht mehr leben.", erklärt der Uchiha ohne traurig darüber zu sein. „Was… was hast du?" Sakura ist sichtlich geschockt. „Ich bin sehr krank, schon seit meiner Geburt. Sasuke weiß es nicht, keiner außer meinen Eltern wusste es. Ich habe mir geschworen nicht so zu sterben, sondern durch die Hand meines eigenen Bruders, damit ich in Ehre sterben kann. Erst dann weiß ich, dass Sasuke ohne mich zurechtkommt, ohne den Zwang den ich hatte. „Wieso hast du es Tsunade nicht gesagt oder wenigstens mir? Das Jutsu wird dich…" „Das ist mir bewusst, ich kenne ihr Jutsu, aber ich wollte es nie wirklich rückgängig machen. Sasuke schafft es einfach nicht und so kann ich sterben, ohne lange zu Leiden." „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich finde ein Jutsu, eines das dich heilt. Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit. Bitte kämpfe!" „Was soll das, Sakura? Wieso willst du mir helfen, ich bin eigentlich dein Feind. Du empfindest doch nicht etwa was für mich." „Ich… Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber bitte gebe nicht auf. Ich will nicht das Sasuke auch noch dich verliert."

Sie löst sich von seiner Brust, ihre Hand berührt seinen Bauch, sie erschreckt sich. Ihre Augen schauen nach unten, dort wo ihre Hand auf seinem Bauch liegt. Erst jetzt ist der kleine Bauch unter dem T-Shirt zu erkennen. „Entschuldige ich…" „Schon gut, dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Du kannst deine Hand dort liegen lassen. Er selbst legt nun seine Hand auf ihre. Langsam lässt sie ihren Kopf wieder gegen seine Brust sinken. Sie kann nichts spüren, doch fasziniert sie dieser Bauch. „Versprichst du mir etwas, Itachi?", fragt sie leise. „Ja." „Kämpfe, solange du kannst. Ich werde ein Jutsu finden, versprochen!" „Das kann ich nicht, selbst Tsunade hat in all den Jahren keines gefunden. Es ist einfach unmöglich und Zeitverschwendung." „Nein, Sasuke braucht dich noch eine Weile. Ich finde eins. Versprich mir einfach das du solange kämpfen wirst wie du kannst." „Na gut, ich verspreche dir noch eine Weile durch zu halten." Zufrieden gähnt Sakura und schließt ihre übermüdeten Augen.

Am frühen Morgen übernimmt Kisame wieder die Wache. Itachi schläft sofort ein, daher schläft er noch als Sakura erwacht. „Kisame?", spricht sie ihn leise an, sodass es kaum hörbar ist. „Mmh.", kommt nur als Antwort. „Kannst du mir was über Itachis Krankheit erzählen?", fragt sie vorsichtig. Auch wenn Itachi freundlich ist muss das nicht heißen dass sein Teampartner das auch ist. „Ich weiß nichts Genaues. Nur das es tödlich ist, ohne Medikamente würde er gar nicht mehr Leben. Aber du kannst ihn wecken, er kann dich zur heißen Quelle bringen. Dort kannst du deine Kleidung reinigen. Ich gebe dir meinen Mantel mit.", antwortet Kisame freundlich. „Danke. Itachi wach auf!" „Bin schon wach.", murmelt dieser müde. „Bring mich bitte zur heißen Quelle. Ich möchte meine Sachen waschen und mich gleich mit." Ihr Lächeln ist bezaubernd findet Itachi. Daher folgt er gerne ihrer Bitte. Der Weg ist nicht weit. Sakura wäscht ihre Sachen, solange trägt sie Kisames Mantel. Itachi steht an einem Baum gelehnt und beobachtet sie dabei. „Wenn du schon hier bist helfe mir doch, dann bin ich schneller fertig.", meint sie. Itachi kniet sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben sie und beginnt ihren Rock zu waschen. Es dauert nur einige Minuten bis die Beiden damit fertig sind. Sakura legt ihre Sachen alle schön säuberlich nebeneinander zum trocknen.

Nun will Itachi gehen, doch Sakura ergreift ihn am Arm. „Geh nicht. Bade mit mir." „Das…", will der Uchiha beginnen, doch Sakura unterbricht ihn. „Ich erlaube es. Ich möchte nicht alleine sein." Ihre Augen wirken traurig, deshalb kann der Schwangere einfach nicht nein sagen. Er schweigt kurz bis er sich zu ihr wendet und seinen Mantel ablegt. Sakura lässt den Mantel von ihren Schultern gleiten und steigt in die warme Quelle. Itachi bewundert dabei ihren zierlichen Körper. Schnell steigt auch er in die Quelle. Sie wäscht ihre Haare. Er kann den Blick einfach nicht von ihr lassen. Wie sie mit ihren Finger durch ihre Haare kämmt und die nassen Strähnen sich an ihren Hals kleben. Als sie fertig ist kommt sie ihm ganz nah, sie ergreift seine Haare. „Darf ich?", fragt sie. Er nickt und nun wäscht sie auch seine Haare und lässt ihre Finger durch seine schwarzen langen Haare gleiten. Als sie auch dieses beendet hat, setzt sie sich gegenüber von ihm, nicht weit von ihm. „Wie viel hast du zugenommen?", fragt sie aus dem nichts. „Etwa 3-4 Kilo. Normal?" „Ja. Wenn du erlaubst untersuche ich dich genauer. Ich mache mir Sorgen." „Wenn es dich beruhigt.", antwortet er. Sie tastet seinen Bauch ab bis sie einfach ihren Kopf daran legt. „Ich höre einen ganz leisen Herzschlag. Eigentlich müssest du das Baby schon spüren." Sie lächelt. Itachi kann es sich nicht verkneifen mit ihren Haaren zu spielen, sie sind so weich. „Das heißt wohl, es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagt er. „Ja, zurzeit schon. Erzählst du mir nun endlich woran du erkrankt bist? Bitte!", es ist ein flehen, welches aus Besorgnis kommt. „Na gut, Es ist mein Herz. Ich habe einen Herzfehler, es kann jeder Zeit aufhören zu schlagen, wenn ich die starken Medikamente nicht nehme. Dennoch habe ich Schmerzen, mal sind sie stärker, dann wieder so leicht, das ich sie kaum bemerke. Doch ich halte es aus, ich habe damit gelernt zu leben." Sakura fährt mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft über seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz ist.

„Dann kannst du gar nicht mit einer Frau schlafen.", sagt sie ein wenig erschreckt. „Das wäre zu gefährlich.", gibt der Uchiha zurück. „Das heißt du bist noch Jungfrau?!" „Ja, so sieht es aus." Einen Moment weiß Sakura nicht was sie nun sagen soll. Sie legt ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hört den Herzschlag. „Es wird Zeit das zu ändern.", meint sie plötzlich entschlossen. „Du willst doch nicht…?" „Doch ich will. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Ich habe unsere Chakren verbunden. Ich werde dein Herz stabil halten. Also willst du nun?" Sakura weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Entscheidung ist, aber sie will ihm einfach helfen, auch wenn sie dafür mit Itachi schlafen muss. Es ist auch ihr erstes Mal. Itachi ist unsicher. „Sakura, wir sollten das nicht, du weißt nicht was du für mich empfindest und dazu bin ich durch ein Jutsu schwanger." „Das macht mir nichts. Ich will dir wenigstens das geben, ein wundervolles Gefühl. Dann hast du wenigstens etwas von mir bekommen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe dich zu heilen. Bitte Itachi, ich mache es gerne." Noch immer ist der Schwangere sich nicht sicher, doch ist er einverstanden.

Sakura beginnt wieder mit ihrem Finger über seine nackte Haut zu fahren. Langsam nähert sie sich. Ihre Lippen berühren sich, ihre Zunge fährt langsam über seine Unterlippe und bittet um Einlass. Itachi kann gar nicht anders, als ihr das zu gewähren. Sie rückt auf seinen Schoss, das erregt ihn schon, doch als sie auch noch beginnt mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Schulterblätter zu fahren ist es ganz vorbei. Sie spürt seine Erregung und muss sich endgültig entscheiden ob sie das tun möchte. Sie verwickelt ihn erneut in einen Zungenkuss. Auch Itachi beginnt sie zu liebkosen, bis er irgendwann in sie eindringt. Sakura durchzieht ein kurzer Schmerz, lässt sich aber nichts anmerken. So fängt der Uchiha an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt gleitet er aus ihr heraus. Sanft küsst Sakura ihn und kuschelt sich noch für einige Minuten an ihn. Erst dann steigt sie aus der Quelle und zieht sich Itachis Shirt an. Während er ihr es nachmacht und seine Hose anzieht schaut sie nach ihren Sachen.

Danke für das wundervoller Ereignis.", flüstert er an ihr Ohr, als er sie von hinten umarmt. „Ich habe zu danken.", erwidert sie. Seine starken Arme liegen um ihren Bauch. Ihr Rücken berührt sein Bauch. Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine. „Bekomme ich mein T-Shirt wieder? Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, das es dir sehr gut steht." Nun dreht sie sich in seinen Armen um und legt eine Hand auf seinen kleinen Bauch. „Aber nur weil du etwas verstecken musst." Sakura löst sich etwas von ihm um sein Shirt übern den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort zieht sie es Itachi über. Nun zieht sie ihre eigenen Sachen an, die in der Zeit getrocknet sind. „Ich denke es ist Zeit, ich werde jetzt gehe. Ich habe meine Mission noch nicht beendet, bis bald.", mit diesen Worten verschwindet Sakura. Er wartet noch einen Augenblick bevor er zu Kisame zurück kehrt. „Sie ist gegangen, nicht wahr?", sagt Kisame noch bevor er sich umdreht. „Sei so nett und pack, ich will zurück.", bittet Itachi ohne auf Kisames Frage ein zu gehen.


	6. Treffen

**Kapitel 5 – Treffen (16 Wochen)**

Auf dem Rückweg begegnen sie Orochimaru, der Sasuke und Kabuto im Schlepptau hat. „Ah, der große Bruder, sieh mal einer an.", beginnt die Schlange. „Was willst du?", gibt Itachi zurück. Sein Partner ergreift schon sein Schwert. „Nun ja, Kabuto hat ein Gerücht über dich gehört. Eines über ein Jutsu der Hokage.", setzt Orochimaru fort. „Das ist unwichtig und geht dich nichts an.", erwidert der Gemeinte. „Oho, hab ich dich etwa gereizt? Das tut mir Leid. Ich mein ja nur. Du kannst gar nicht deine wahre Stärke entfalten." „Unterschätz mich nicht! Du kennst mich, gegen meine Augen hast du keine Chance.", gibt Itachi zu verstehen. „Das habe ich nicht vor, dein Bruder wird dein Gegner sein."

Sasuke tritt vor die Schlange, seine Augen sind leuchtend rot. „Lang nicht gesehen, Bruder!",

sind seine ersten Worte die dieser von sich gibt. Itachi stellt sich vor Kisame um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass es sein Kampf ist. Die Uchihabrüder stehen sich gegenüber, beide haben ihr Sharingan aktiviert. „Meinst du wirklich, du wärst endlich stark genug?", spricht der ältere Bruder seinen Jüngeren an. „Das denke ich.", gibt Sasuke kalt zurück.

Nach der Aktion mit Sakura ist er noch geschwächt, sein Chakra ist wohl voll da, doch sein Körper würde das nicht mitmachen. Egal ob er sich wehrt oder nicht, sollte sein Bruder wirklich stärker geworden sein, dann würde er sterben. Sasuke grifft an, sein Chidori trifft Itachi sofort am Herz, noch bevor er sich irgendwie wehren kann. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchfährt Itachi, er sinkt auf die Knie und muss sich mit den Händen abstützen. „Du wehrst dich gar nicht, soll es so mit dir zu Ende gehen?", fragt Sasuke. Sein Katana erwischt ihn am Oberschenkel. Itachi fällt zur Seite. Er verliert unheimlich viel Blut. Kisame dreht Itachi auf den Rücken und bettet seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoss. „Was tust du deinem eigenen Bruder an?", schreit Kisame dem jüngeren Uchiha entgegen. „Das, was er mit unserem Clan getan hat.", erwidert er. „Hör auf Kisame. Es ist okay… ich habe darauf gewartet… schon so lange… er soll mein Herz erlö…sen.", mischt Itachi sich wieder ein. „Nein, das war ein unfairer Kampf. Sakura, du hast ihr was versprochen.", gibt Kisame zurück. Sasuke wird hellhörig und dreht sich zu seinem Bruder. „Sie kann es nicht, er soll mich von meinem Leid erlösen." Itachis Augen werden schwarz, dann schließt er diese. In Kisames Augen bilden sich Tränen, die er nur mit Mühe zurück hält.

Sakura springt von einem Baum genau zwischen die Zwei Brüder. Ihre Augen sind Tränen nass, sie hat ein Kunai gezogen. „Willst du mich etwa damit besiegen?", fragt Sasuke kalt. „Nein, ich will nicht gegen dich antreten! Niemals, dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr und ich weiß, dass du das gleiche empfindest auch wenn du es nicht zeigen kannst." „Lächerlich!" „Mich hast du gerettet, das beweist es. … Ich war verwirrt darüber, aber ich habe es verstanden." Saukura lässt ihr Kunai fallen und zieht ihre Handschuhe aus. „Wieso tust du deinem Bruder so etwas an. Er hat es nicht verdient. Ich habe an dich geglaubt, dich geliebt, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du so kaltherzig tötest. Ein bisschen Mitgefühl hätte ich erwartet! Dein Herz ist wie der Ausdruck deiner Augen!" Das schmerzt Sasuke auch wenn er es nicht zeigt. Sakura legt ihre Hände auf ihre Brust. „Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich, Sasuke Uchiha!", ihr flüstern wird zu einem schreien, doch die Tränen laufen nur so ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich habe es verstanden, du bist nicht fähig jemanden zu lieben, jemandem zu vertrauen."

Itachi öffnet seine Augen, er ist unheimlich schwach.

Die rosa haarige setzt sich zu Itachi und nimmt seine Hand. „Halt noch ein wenig durch, du hast es mir versprochen. Ich werde deinem Bruder davon erzählen.", sagt sie zu ihm. „Nicht…ahr… das ist es nicht wert.", antwortet der Angesprochene unter Schmerzen. „Nicht reden. Ich habe ein Jutsu für dich." Itachi staunt, Tsunade hat es Jahrelang versucht und sie schafft es in ein paar Stunden. „Hör zu Sasuke! Mir ist es egal ob du es wissen willst, ich zwinge dich mir zu zuhören." Sie verbindet Itachi Wunde am Bein. „Dein Bruder war Doppelspion, einmal für euren Clan und dann für Konoha. Er tötete euren Clan um zu verhindern, dass dieser Konoha umbringt nur um an die Macht zu kommen. Eurer Vater war daran beteiligt. Itachi sollte dich, seinen eigenen Bruder töten, das konnte er einfach nicht. Er liebt dich zu sehr! Das was er dir die ganzen Jahre seitdem vorgespielt hat, hat er nur getan um dich stark zu machen. Es war nicht geplant, dass du ein Nukenin wirst. Das ein zigste was er will ist dich stark zu machen, damit du nicht nach den Regeln des Uchiha-Clans leben musst. Du willst gerade deinen todkranken Bruder töten, genau das wollte er, dass sollte ein Beweis dafür sein, dass du stark genug bist. Ohne die starken Medikamente die er täglich nimmt, würde er schon lange nicht mehr Leben, dazu ist er fast blind. All die Jahre hat er sich gequält und will jetzt Erlösung, jetzt wo ich ihn zum Teil heilen kann."


End file.
